icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiegirl98/What are your favorite names?
So, before I start this blog, you must know that I LOVE names! I am a name geek! It's weird, I love it when I learn a new name and it's meaning! It's so much fun! So, yeah, this probably seems like a weird blog, but I just HAD to tell you guys my obsession with names! I had to let it all out! XD Okay, enough of that... So, basically this blog is addressing what your favorite boy and girls names are (and least favorite). Pretty straightforward LOL. My favorite names are... For boys: Patrick - I know so many people find this name strange because it's from Spongebob. I, on the other hand, LOVE this name. It's not so common right now and it just sounds amazing when I say it. I love this name! Ryan - I remember I used to hate this name; it sounded very...feminine for a boys name. Now, it's one of my favorite names. Cute, short, and lovable-sounding. When I hear this name, I think of a sweet, little boy. XD James - I LOVE this name! Just one syllable, but so much power! I love how this name has a history behind it and how it sounds so masculine and strong! Haha! XD Michael - Again, masculine and strong! A name that gives a boy strength and power behind it. I love names like that! Nathan - I also used to hate this name. Now, I love it! Another strong, masculine name which, as you can tell, I LOVE! Ethan - Love this! For the record, I adore names that start with "E!" Love them! Kian - Most of you probably haven't heard of this name. It's one of my favorite names EVER. It's pronounced "Key-yawn. I don't know why, but I love this name. It sounds mysterious and dark, which I also like. Liam - Love this name! Strong, serious sounding, but also adorable! Amazing name! So basically, for boys, I like names that are strong and masculine, but also mysterious and dark. LOL For girls: Ariana - Always been my favorite girls name! It's such a fun name and it's SOOO cute! It's not a serious name, which I don't really like on girls, it's a name that makes you fall in love with! Emma - I love this! I prefer this WAY over Emily probably because this name is more mysterious. Emily is a nice name, but it seems bland to me. Emma has a stronger sound to it and a better vibe. I love it! And it starts with an "E", which I love! XD Elizabeth - Another mysterious name. It's got a lot of history behind it, and is a powerful name. And, look, another "E" name! Haha! XD Hermione - Yeah, yeah, Harry Potter name, I know. But I can't help but love it! This name reminds me of my childhood and memories that came with it. It reminds me of a beautiful, strong young lady. It's just wonderful IMO. Abigail - Such a cute name! I prefer this over Addison and Alison since I hate names that end with -son for a girl. Abigail is cute, but at the same time beautiful. Amazing name. Molly - I love this name. You may think it's an animal name, but I adore it. It's such a cute, light name for a girl. And I LOVE cute, light names! Lucy - I know people hate this name because it's old fashioned or whatnot, but I love it. Just like Molly, it's light and adorable. I also love names that start with "L!" It adds elegance! Parisa - This name is pronounced "Pa-rees-a". It's a Persian name which I adore. It's strong, but also very elegant sounding (and looking!). Just love this name. Yasmin - This is the Persian version of the name Jasmine. I prefer this over Jasmine since, IMO, Jasmine is too hard sounding and rough. Yasmin is lighter, stronger, and more elegant AND it flows off the tongue better. Love it. Lily - I LOVE Lily. I'm a sucker for flower names, and Lily is no exception. Short, sweet, and to the point. Beautiful name. Rose - Again, flower name which I LOVE! Rose is cute, mysterious, and beautiful! Amazing! Linnea - There was a girl in my class with this name. It's such a beautiful name! For those of you who don't know, it's pronounced "Linn-ay-ya." It's really very pretty. And another "L" name! I'm also very fond of the name Sophia/Sophie. So cute! So, basically, for girls, I love names that are light and girly, but also flower names. Beautiful! What is your least favorite name? For boys, I hate the names Jason and Mason. They just sound horrible to me and just too rough sounding. Gack. :( For girls, I HATE Stella. It sounds like an old lady from Barney. Ew. :( What is a name that you love but others don't? For me, it's Kian for a boy and Lucy for a girl. Most people don't know the name Kian and Lucy is just too old-fashioned and too much of a "pet" name. Oh, well. :/ I love them! What is a name that you hate that others love? Well, I don't really have any, but lot's of people seem to LOVE Isabella. For some reason, everyone seems to be in love with those names. Eh, it just reminds me of Twilight. XD What do you look for in a name? For boys, I look for a strong masculine name that's also mysterious and dark. For girls, I look for cute, light, girly names AND I LOVE flower names! So, yeah, what are your favorite and least favorite names? Please comment! Category:Blog posts